


Needles And Thread

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Gen, Lowkey hurt/comfort, Medical Trauma, Needles, Obi Wan loves his chaotic little padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan hates medical, Well padawan ani, but baby, no but seriously he would give him the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Little Anakin doesn’t want the yearly injections.Unless Obi-Wan does it for him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Vokara Che, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Vokara Che
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Needles And Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This sort of sprung out of the idea of Anakin not trusting people with medical stuff around him.
> 
> TW for needles and medical settings ❤️

“Young Skywalker would you please sit down!”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before even considering opening the door to the halls of healing, his hands fidgeting in his sleeves. It had been a long time since he willingly went down there and he just knew Vokara would have a few choice words for him.

Regardless, he pushed the doors open and stepped through into an unsurprising scene.

His wild young padawan was atop the reception desk, hopping over the jedi healer’s hands each time she reached over for him. Vokara Che, for her part, didn’t even look angry. She was just exhausted, a thoroughly unimpressed look on her face as she shook out her fingers.

“Aha! Master Kenobi, perfect! Please wrangle your little lothcat before I lose my hesitation and hypo him.” It was an empty threat, they both knew it, but Anakin looked terrified, eyes wide as he looked between them.

“It’s alright Padawan, if you could just get down from the desk.” He held out a hand, hoping the boy would just take it and they could all calm down. To nobody’s surprise, Anakin only took a further step away.

“No.” He sounds like he’s pouting, a slight whine to the edge of his voice. Obi-Wan doesn’t cave in to it.

“And why not dear one?” Anakin does seem to relax somewhat, but still doesn’t even shift his position. In fact, the boy raises his little fists and scowls at them.

“I don’t wanna needle.” Obi-Wan frowned. Needle... oh. He didn’t take a step further towards Anakin, just calmly sat himself down in a waiting chair, folding his legs under him and getting comfortable. Confusion echoed out into the force and he smiled when he heard pattering footsteps and a soft surprised huff. There’s a tug on his robes and he opens his eyes, looking at Anakin with a smile.

“Yes Anakin?” the boy shifts on his feet slightly, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Can you do it?” Obi-Wan knows his expression must be ridiculous, but he was too surprised to put on his usual mask.

“Do your injections?” at Anakin’s shy nod, he frowns up at Master Che, noticing the genuinely contemplative look on her face. He swallows down a bubble of panic and settles more comfortably in the chair, letting his breath out in a sigh.

“Is that possible, Master Che?” he folded his hands back into his robes, disguising his sudden discomfort. The last thing he wanted to do was force an injection on his padawan, especially after his own experience with it. But Anakin finally looks less terrified, big eyes fixed on the head healer and a hopeful little smile threatening to light up his face.

“If... I suppose if Master Kenobi is comfortable with such a thing, it can be arranged. I’ll have to teach you how, which shouldn’t be an issue.” She’s reluctant, they can both hear it, but Anakin’s relieved grin is worth it. Obi-Wan offers a shaky one back.

“Of course, Master Che.” She frowns at him and he pointedly ignores her scanning gaze. Just because he’d had a few medical mishaps, didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of a simple procedure. It was one injection.

“Actually Master Kenobi, its two.” She offers him a calculating glare, and he matches her until she looks away with a sigh under her breath. She beckons him over distractedly and he unfolds himself, hearing his padawan follow automatically as they headed down the hallway into one of the private rooms. The other Padawans were mostly likely finished by now, but Anakin settles on the bed, swinging his legs contently.

Obi-Wan takes a shaky breath, instinctually looking away from the medical equipment before realising he really would have to be paying attention. He’d gotten better, over the course of his time with his Master, but he still couldn’t bear to look directly at certain things. He clears his throat a little awkwardly.

“So, what do I need to know first?” he shifts his hands, swallowing down his nerves. It’d be fine. Just an injection. Easy.

“Well to start with, unlike people believe, you can’t just stick the needle in sith knows where.” He knows for a fact his face pales and he holds down a shudder.

“Right. If I remember, midway between the shoulder and elbow?” he takes a deep breath and she offers him a concerned glance. He nods and waves for her to continue.

“It is very important that once you have chosen a position for the needle, you don’t change it. Once the needle has pierced skin, it has to stay steady.” He nods, holding out his shaking hand.

Embarrassed, he draws his hand back for a moment and shoves all of his ill feelings out into the force. Even his padawan frowns at him this time.

Albeit reluctantly, the head healer hands him a syringe. The thin needle is sterile and clean, and even as he studies it from every angle he can’t see anything unusual. His second sigh of the hour is a little ragged but nobody comments on it.

“Are you alright with this Anakin? Do you want me to talk you through what I’m doing?” the boy is back to being nervous, his emotions leaking past poorly constructed shields. It was something they were working on.

“Can you tell me before you do it?” its so quiet he barely catches it, but the room is silent, so he hears his young charge loud and clear.

“Of course.” He takes a last steeling breath before walking over and sitting beside Anakin.

“Are you happy for me to begin?” its an open question and both other people in the room nod. Vokara offers him nothing more than a worried glance.

“Alright Anakin I’ll just sterilise the area first.” He gently rolls up his padawan's sleeve, dabbing a cotton pad over the skin before even considering the needle in his other hand. Careful not to even miss a spot, he cleans most of the area around where the injection would be. Even Vokara Che looks surprised at how methodical he is.

“Master Obi-Wan... I’m nervous.” He immediately stops, moving away from his padawan. To his surprise, the little one grabs his hand and pulls it across his shoulders, nestling momentarily into Obi-Wan’s side. He’s caught off guard for a moment, awkwardly patting the boy on the back.

“It’s alright to be afraid padawan. But remember, focusing on our fear can lead to darker ways. What do we do when we’re afraid?” he’d changed the words slightly since his master’s death. He didn’t fully believe that fear guaranteed a fall to the darkness, but he also knew that fear shouldn’t be buried.

At his side, his little padawan screws his eyes tightly shut, fear slowly pushing away from him. Obi-Wan gently pulled it away, taking it into his own mind and then away. The boy looks more settled when they smile calmly at one another, and his attitude is slightly contagious.

“Can I continue?” Anakin unfurls from his side, settles back on the bed and holding out his arm.

“I’ll put the needle in now, count to three and then inject, alright?” another nod, and he knows he can’t prolong it any further. He blinks uncertainly down at the needle and lets his fist furl and unfurl around it before slowly raising it to the previously cleaned skin. Gentle, he presses it lightly to the boys skin, noting the way the little one flinched but didn’t let his arm move at all. He carefully pushes it in, his stomach rolling uncomfortably as his own memories threatened to stop him.

“Alright?” a quick little nod, but no words from his padawan. This time, he’d let it slide.

“Okay. 3...2...1...” he gently pushes down on the syringe, feeling slightly unwell. Anakin recovers quickly, wiggling his fingers as his master slowly moves the used syringe away, placing it carefully on the little tray. With shaking fingers, Obi-Wan carefully dabbed bacta onto the surface puncture, numbing the dull ache. Vokara Che looks both surprised and proud for lack of a better word.

The second injection goes much the same, and Obi-Wan knows he must be a little green by the end of it. But his padawan is happily racing off down the corridor to show his friends his miniscule marks, clearly proud of himself for having it done. He can’t bring himself to mind his own memories threatening to resurface.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startles him and he blinks in surprise at the Master healer.

“You did well, Obi-Wan.” She sits beside him, brushing her lekku behind her as she got comfortable. He brushes a hand through his hair and offers her a smile.

“Just call me in advance next time. I’m happy to do it if it means he’s safe.” He smiles nervously, settling his hands in his lap.

“And I’m sure you’ll do it many times over. Tell me, honestly, no more evasion. How are you, truly?” she doesn’t touch him, but her force presence brushes lightly against his mind.

“I’m... better.” He offers her a tired but genuine smile, and she doesn’t press him any further. They sit quietly in one anothers presence for awhile before the younger bids the Healer farewell and heads to the gardens to do some meditation.

She sees Obi-Wan in the halls far more often after that. She even manages to get a few extra meals into him. Its an arrangement that works for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y’all think 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
